DIGIMON: The New Path
by Robster80
Summary: AU right after episode 21 of 02. STarts off Daikari, but WILL NOT stay that way. This series is being rewritten under a different title, but I will STILL have these original 7 chapters up (if I am allowed)
1. Episode 1: Letting Go

Digimon: The New Path

Digimon: The New Path

Episode One: Letting Go

By: Robster80

** **

_************************************************_

**Author's Note: This begins several days after episode 21 of Digimon 02, after the downfall of Ken/The Digimon Emperor and the discovery of the crest of Kindness. By then, Ken has changed and Wormmon has been reformatted. However, Veemon has not reached his Champion level yet. Also, the defeat of Ken was slightly different. You shall see. **

_************************************************_

"I love him," Kari told Gatomon in her room late that night. "I really do love him."  
  


The cat Digimon was worried. "Are you sure about this? He may not really be in love with you, and I don't want to see you get hurt, Kari."  
  


"I'll be okay, Gatomon. I thought you'd support me here."  
  


"I do, Kari, but… him?!"  
  


"Yes, I know. He may just have a crush and nothing more. But, when I'm with him, I feel… so alive. I just feel so good. My mind's made up, Gatomon. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him. And you can't say a word about this to anyone!"  
  


Gatomon nodded. "You have my word." She then curled up in the desk chair and tried to sleep, but her worries were too much for her. _Kari, I think you're making a big mistake._  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"What took you so long, TC?" Davis said as TK came in last to the computer room at school that afternoon. Though Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Kari, as well as their Digimon had just arrived themselves, he didn't appreciate waiting for his rival.  
  


TK frowned as Davis had once again said his name wrong. "What is it with you and mispronouncing my name, Davis? It's TK."  
  


Kari intercepted the coming fight by placing her hand on Davis' shoulder and spoke. "Relax, Davis. He's here and that's all that matters. Let's just go now. We have a lot of cleaning up to do in the Digital World now that Ken's been defeated."  
  


Davis looked at her and smiled. "Whatever you say, Kari."  
  


No more words were said, except for Yolei saying "Digi-port open," and the ten of them were back in the Digital World. Cody pulled out a map of the area they were in.

"We'll work on five areas today," he said. "Yolei will take the lake area, TK the mountain, Davis the beach, and the large plain will be divided up by myself and Kari. If we start now, we'll be done in just a few hours."  
  


The team nodded, and then went off to their areas to help restore the Digital World. As he walked, TK thought about Ken. He remembered how lost he was after being defeated by Davis and Magnamon, thinking that the Digital World was all a game to him. That illusion ended with Wormmon's death, and Ken had to face reality. TK also remembered finding the Crest of Kindness, and, figuring it was Ken's, gave it to him. The others were shocked about this, because they probably couldn't forgive Ken for all he had done with the Dark Rings and Control Spires.  
  


However, TK had forgiven him. In his eyes, Ken was a lost child who needed help, and they were the ones to guide him. Only he saw this, though, and he wondered how the others could be so cruel, even Kari still didn't trust him that much. _I'd better talk to her about it,_ he thought. _But before I tell her how I really feel towards her. Well, better get to work._   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Kari and Gatomon finished their share of work quickly with the help of some Gazimon, and Kari decided it was time to find her guy. "You stay here, Gatomon," she said. "And look after the Gazimon. I'm going to see him."  
  


Gatomon nodded, but didn't look at Kari. "Just be careful," was all she said. There was more she wanted to say, but knew nothing would stop her friend.

Kari smiled, then headed off.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


TK had also finished his work early, and he and Patamon then headed off to find Kari. When they came to the field, they only found Gatomon, who seemed a little nervous around them, especially TK.  
  
  


Patamon looked around. "Where'd Kari go, Gatomon?"  
  
  


The cat sighed heavily. "You'll find her by the beach. We finished early, so she went there."   
  


TK nodded, then faced his Digimon. "Why don't you keep Gatomon company, Patamon? I'll be back." With that, he headed for the beach.  
  


Gatomon tried to stop him, but she knew she couldn't. _He has a right to know, even if it's the hard way._  
  


Patamon flew down to her, worried. "What's wrong, Gato?"  
  


"Patamon… I can't tell you just yet. I made promise."  
  


"Oh, okay. Then you keep your promise, Gato. I know how important they can be."  
  


He turned to move away, but Gatomon hugged him tight, her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't leave," she begged.  
  


Patamon slowly hugged her back. "I won't."   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


TK was almost to the beach when he saw Veemon gathering sticks. The blue Digimon looked up and smiled. "Hiya, TK! You got done early, too?"  
  


TK walked up to Veemon. "Yes. Have you seen Kari? She was done as well and Gatomon said she came in this direction."  
  


"I did. She stopped by as I was gathering sticks for firewood. We're cooking some grub for the Numemon who helped Davis and I at the beach."  
  


"Cool. Need some help?"  
  


TK took some of Veemon's load and they began to walk towards the beach. They were almost at the clearing when TK stopped dead in his tracks. Before them were Kari and Davis, in each other's arms, and kissing. He watched as they slowly broke the kiss and Kari said, "I love you."  
  


Veemon saw this, then looked back at TK, who gripped the sticks in his arms tightly. _Oh no! Davis finally got the girl of his dreams, but TK loves her, too._  
  


They listened as the two new lovers began to talk: "Kari… I love you, too. But, I thought you liked TK more than me."  
  


"Never! TK's my best friend, and I haven't seen him in so long. Maybe it was wrong to flirt with him, but I couldn't help it because I wanted you to be jealous. I owe you and him an apology for that. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship with each other."

TK felt his heart sink. _I'm just her best friend, and a tool to make Davis jealous! She loves him…and he her back. …So be it. I love her, too, and I want her to be happy._  
  


Veemon looked back at TK. "_You okay?_" he whispered.  
  


TK just nodded. They listened as the talk continued.  
  


"I have an idea, Davis. We could pretend that things are still the way they are; I could still be flirting with TK to make you jealous."  
  


Dvais liked this idea very much.It was a great scheme to toy with TK's heart until the right moment and then shatter him completely."That's cool, Kari."  
  


TK had heard enough. He walked up to them. "That wouldn't be fair to the others, let alone to me."  
  


Kari and Davis turned and gasped as TK and Veemon appeared. He continued. "They're your friends, and you should be honest with them or else they'll begin to doubt their faith in you. Friendship is based on trust, and so it love."  
  


Kari paled. "TK, how long have you been listening?"  
  


"Ever since you two stopped kissing."  
  


Davis got a little angry. His plan was now ruined. "So, you cut out from your work to spy on us?"  
  


TK put the sticks in his hands down, then pulled up his arm and extended his hand, confusing Davis. "Congratulations, Davis. I hope you and Kari will be very happy."  
  


The other boy was surprised, but took the hand and shook it. "Thanks. But… aren't you angry?"  
  


"Only that you planned to keep this from your friends. But other than that, no I'm not. And for the record, Patamon and I are finished working. Speaking of Patamon, I left him with Gatomon, Kari. Is it okay if I leave him here with you guys? I have some things to take care of back home."  
  


Kari smiled. "Sure, TK. Thank you for understanding."  
  


TK just turned around and waved as he walked back into the woods. He didn't look back, or else they would see the pain on his face.  
  


"TK, wait up! I got to ask you something!"

The boy looked to see Veemon run up to him. "TK, I want you to know I'm very sorry about what just happened. I can see how much you're really hurting from this."  
  


"Please don't tell anyone this, Veemon. I don't want to come between Kari and Davis."  
  


"You have my word."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


TK came home to an empty apartment that late afternoon, which didn't surprise him the least. His mother was off at work and wouldn't be home for another few hours. He was alone, and he wanted to be that way right now.  
  


After returning, TK thought about going to see Matt. Then he decided not to. He was too old to be running to his big brother for help, and there was nothing anyone could do to help him.  
  


Kari loved Davis. He had accepted it, and also hated it.  
  


TK made his way into his room, tossing his hat onto his desk before falling onto his bed. Once his face met his pillow, he released all his tears that had been building up inside of him, and wept bitterly. He was only her friend, even after the times he saved her from Piedmon and the Dark World. He was a friend to her and nothing more.Those words stung his heart terribly."_I love you, Kari,_" he said to the silence as he cried. The day he told her he cared about her replayed in his mind. Had he the courage to tell her what he meant then, or that he loved her sooner, maybe she would be with him now, and not Davis. But wishful thinking only made his pain worse.  
  


"_Goodbye, my angel of light… time to let you go._"

There would be another love someday, somewhere.TK just had to hold on to whatever was left of his dying hope until then.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Patamon didn't know what was worse: that Kari loved Davis, or that they planned to keep it secret from everyone until TK found out and told them to come clean. In hot anger, he flew away from the group because he didn't want to hear the two of them talking anymore._How could Kari think about tricking TK like that! She's supposed to be his best friend, and he even said that he cared too much about her._   
  


The winged Digimon finally sat down to clear his head. He was scared that Gatomon would probably do the same thing to him with Veemon. _Knock it off, Patamon! You've known her for some time now, and she would never do something like that… would she?_  
  


"Patamon?"  
  


Patamon looked to see Veemon standing beside him. The blue dragon-like Digimon looked sad. "This is hurting me just as much as it is to you, pal. I saw the look on TK's face before he left. It's killing him that the girl he loves doesn't share the same feelings."  
  


Patamon looked away. "Veemon, I thought you'd be happy for Davis. He is your partner after all."  
  


Veemon shook his head."As strange as it sounds, I'm not. And don't get any ideas about Gatomon and I hooking up behind your back, because that will never happen. I admit I'm jealous of you because you have her, but I just want to be friends with her, nothing more. Besides, you're all she talks about when I hang around her."  
  


Veemon watched as Patamon gave him a "are you serious" look. "Hey, if I'm lying, I hope I get hit by a street car and die! I just wanted you to know how I feel about all of this." He looked to see someone rushing up to them. "Here comes Gatomon now. I say you talk to her."  
  


Patamon watched as Veemon left and Gatomon came up to him. "I'm so sorry about all this, Pata," she said. "I wanted to tell you and TK about it…"  
  


"What's done is done, Gatomon. I just hope TK will be okay.He loves Kari, you know."  
  


Gatomon looked at him. "I know this isn't the time for what I'm about to do, but…" she then pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her paws around him.  
  


Patamon liked the kiss, but gently pulled away. "I'm sorry, Gato, but I can't. Not with TK dealing with his heartache. But, I love you, too."  
  


This made Gatomon smile at least. "We'd better get back and have someone give you a ride home."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


TK didn't know how long he had been lying in bed, nor did he care. After what seemed like an eternity of crying, he got up and dragged himself to the kitchen for dinner. He didn't feel like a TV dinner, and he didn't want to go out to eat, so he had trouble deciding what he wanted. His appetite was mostly gone, but it still tugged at his stomach a little. Finally, he fixed himself a small sandwich and some chips.  
  


However, after the first bite, TK felt he couldn't eat anything else. _So… this is what is feels like to be in love…_ He sighed heavily.  
  


Just then, someone knocked on his door. TK slowly got up and opened it to see Tai standing there with Patamon in his hands. Both of them looked at his face, and frowned."I was afraid of this," Tai muttered. He gave Patamon back to TK as he said, "Mind if we have a chat?"  
  


TK nodded and let his old friend inside. He then told Patamon "Go to my room. Mom won't be back for a while yet." The winged Digimon obeyed and flew off silently, leaving the two boys alone to talk. "Want a drink?"  
  


"Sure, thanks."  
  


Tai sat down while TK got out two glasses and some water. "So, what brings you here?"  
  


Tai ate one chip from TK's plate. "I stopped by the school to pick Kari up on my way home. She told me that she was dating Davis now, and when they said you came home early and left Patamon behind, well let's say my suspicions were confirmed when I got here." He took the glass from TK and took a sip before going on."TK, I know you're in love with my sister. You've saved her more times than Davis has, and you've always looked out for her when I wasn't there. How come you let this happen?"  
  


TK starred at his glass. "I do love her, Tai. That's why I'm not going to get in the way of their relationship anymore. I want her to be happy."  
  


"At your own expense? Takeru Takaishi, you just as stupid as your brother! I got nothing against Davis, or against the feelings of my sister, but… damn it, TK, you should at least tell her how you feel! It's no good for you to just sit on your ass and cry your eyes out when you could-!"  
  


The sound of shattering glass cut Tai off as he looked at TK's now bleeding hand. Tai's words had made him so angry that he tightened the grip on his glass of water and it broke. Shards and water now covered parts of the table, and fresh blood was dripping onto it from TK's palm.  
  


It was then Tai realized that he had said too much. "TK… I-."  
  


"Just finish your drink, and get out!"  
  


Tai winced a little at the coldness in TK's words. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom to look for the medical kit. He returned and bandaged the hand before apologizing. "I'm sorry about this, TK! I didn't-!"  
  


"Just. Get. Out!"  
  


Tai bowed, then walked out quickly. Patamon flew in and asked what happened when he saw the bandaged hand. "It's nothing," TK said. "Mind finishing my sandwich for me? I'm not hungry."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Davis laid in his bed, smiling widely. "I won!" he exclaimed to Demi-Veemon, who sat on the floor. "I finally got Kari as my girl, and TJ got left out. He even chose not to fight. The fool. I guess TB finally-."  
  


"TK."  
  


Davis sat up and looked down at his Digimon. "What was that?"  
  


"His name is TK, Davis. And you don't need to rub it in. You're his friend."  
  


"Friend? The guy's a jerk. He kept getting in my way, and now he can't anymore. It feels sooooo good to finally have Kari's love!"  
  


Demi-Veemon frowned. _He sounds more like he's obsessed with Kari rather than in love with her, and the way he's dissing on TK… I wonder if he actually deserves the Digi-Egg of Friendship…_

** **

** **

End Episode 1 

_************************************************_

**_ _**

**_Next:_**** TK and Patamon walk into Ken and Wormmon, who are destroying some of the remaining Control Spires. A new friendship is made, but can TK convince the others that Ken is no longer the enemy while trying not to go insane from Kari and Davis' budding romance? This series has already begun, and a turning point is right around the corner. **


	2. Episode 2: Divided We Fall

Digimon: The New Path

Digimon: The New Path

Episode Two: Divided We Fall

** **

**By: Robster80******

_ _

_ _

_************************************************_

Last time: The kids spent a day fixing up an area of the Digital World several days after Ken's defeat. TK wanted to talk to Kari about his feelings, but he was shocked when he discovered that she was now dating Davis. He accepted this and congratulated them, but went home to secretly cry for his missed chance. Meanwhile, Veemon helped Gatomon and Patamon get together, but he's begun to suspect that Davis' feeling toward Kari aren't love… 

_************************************************_

TK hardly spoke to anyone at school the next day except when the teachers called on him to read or answer questions. He sat alone during lunch and ate slowly in silence. His usually enthusiasm in gym class had been replaced with dullness, though his basketball skills were still sharp. Whenever someone asked about his bandaged hand, he just said, "It's nothing."  
  


Kari noticed his unusual behavior, but she turned away from it to be with Davis. She was so happy that they were now together, and so was Davis. However, he was happier at seeing TK suffering.  
  


TK and Patamon got to the computer room first with Yolei and Poromon, but went through the portal without waiting for anyone else, saying, "I'll get a head start on wrecking some control spires. Don't worry about me."  
  


Yolei shook her head. _He's taking this much harder than he's letting on. And Kari's too lovesick to even notice. If only I could help…_   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"Spiking Strike!"  
  


Ken watched as Stingmon attacked another control spire and destroyed it. It was the last one of the area they were in, and they had been there for only a few minutes. "That's a good start, Stingmon, but you should take it easy until we get to the next area."  
  


Stingmon nodded and flew back to his friend before changing back into Wormmon. "It feels good to be correcting our errors, Ken. But, don't you think we should join the others?"  
  


Ken grew sad. "I'm not sure they'll welcome us, old friend. I know TK was sincere about us joining them, but the others looked like he thought he was crazy."  
  


"Maybe I am."  
  


Suddenly, TK and Patamon appeared from behind Ken and Wormmon. "It's good to see you guys again. Especially to see you alive, Wormmon."  
  


Ken smiled a bit. "Hello, TK. What brings you here?"  
  


"I saw your signal and decided to see if we could talk, and smash some more control towers in the process. By the way, how can Wormmon Digivolve with the spires around?"  
  


Ken pulled out his own D-terminal and brought up a new program. "I created this at home after Wormmon reformatted into Leafmon, and downloaded it into my terminal and D-3 after he became Minomon." He then held up his D-3, which had changed colors since the last time.  
  


TK noticed it right away. "Hey, your D-3's changed! It's now white with black outer rims."  
  


"Yes, thank goodness. I noticed after I gave up being the Digimon Emperor. By the way, this program is shareable. How about I download it into your D-3 so Patamon can Digivolve without the Digi-Egg? It's the least I can do for your kindness."  
  


TK looked at Patamon, then back at Ken. "Sure." He pulled out his green D-3 and handed it over to Ken, who sat down and pulled out a cable, connecting the D-3 with the terminal.  
  


"This will take about a minute. I don't mean to pry, but why aren't the others with you? Wherever you go, they're usually behind you, especially Kari."  
  


Patamon quickly said, "Let's not talk about them right now, okay? We're not having a good day."  
  


Realizing he said too much, Ken apologized and went to work on the program download. "Is your invitation to join the team still open?"  
  


TK looked away at the landscape. "Yeah… it's still open if you want to join. But… I have to convince the others, though."  
  


Ken looked up at him, knowing that something was wrong. "What happened, TK? I know it's probably personal, but I would like to help if I can."

"Well… It's about Kari. She's dating Davis as of yesterday."  
  


"I see. You love her, don't you?"   
  


"Yes… but she only sees me as her friend… and she considered keeping her relationship with Davis a secret from the others… and me. Maybe it was to keep me from getting hurt, but I overheard them, and told them that they shouldn't keep such things from their friends."  
  


"Didn't you fight for her?"  
  


"That wouldn't do anything but make Kari hate me… and I would never do that to her. I gave them my best wishes and walked away.I guess… she wasn't the right onw for me."   
  


"…I am sorry. It's obvious that you're hurting greatly from this." There came a buzzing sound, and Ken put away the cable. "All done! Here you go. We'll try it out at the nearest control spire area."  
  


TK took back his D-3 and nodded. "Thanks, Ken. Let's go!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  


"ROSETTA STONE!"  
  


"BLUE THUNGER!"   
  


"GOLD RUSH!"   
  


"TEMPEST WING!"   
  


Davis and the others were working hard in another area that was filled with control spires. Yolei had told them about TK's early entry to the Digital World, but Davis shook it off."We don't need him or Patamon," he had said. "What's important is that we get rid of the control spires."  
  


Gatomon wanted to scratch Davis' eye out for his comment, but she held herself back for Kari's sake. _If he talks rude about my Pata again, however, I won't hold back._  
  


So, the four used their Digi-Eggs to Armor-Digivolve and began to trash the spires nearest them. Yolei watched as Davis and Kari worked together to do their share of the work. _Nothing against you, Davis,_ she thought. _But you and Kari just don't make a good couple. When TK and Kari work together, they seem more as one than two._Suddenly, as the last spire fell, Yolei's D-3 let off a buzz and she looked at it. "Hey, you guys! I'm picking up two signals. One's TK's, and the other… I think its Ken!"  
  


Cody frowned heavily. "What's Ken doing back here?"  
  


"I don't know, but he and TK are in the same area. I think we better get over there in case TK needs our help."  
  


They all agreed, even Davis, and prepared to set off. Cody and Armadillomon got on Halsemon with Yolei as they all headed for TK and Ken's location. As they traveled closer, they heard several shouts and the sounds of spires being destroyed.  
  


"SPIKING STRIKE!"  
  


"HAND OF FATE!"  
  


Everyone watched as Stingmon and Angemon finished knocking down the last of the control spires in the area. They found Ken and TK nearby and walked over as Angemon and Stingmon became their Rookie forms again. TK turned to face them. "Hey, guys! What's up?"  
  


Davis was the first to speak, and he wasn't very happy. "GK! Why are you hanging around Ken? You too good enough to hang with us?"  
  


Yolei frowned. "_Funny,_" she muttered quietly. "_You didn't mind him being gone as long as you were with Kari._"  
  


Ken raised an eyebrow. "Davis, why do you keep getting TK's name wrong? Besides, I just ran into TK a while ago and asked him if he wanted to try out my new program for the D-3. It allows our Digimon to Digivolve while blocking the effects of the control spires."  
  


Cody fumed. "TK, you didn't let him have your D-3, did you? We can't trust him!"  
  


TK began to get angry. "Hey, the war's over, gang! Ken's willing to change and I say we give him the chance. He's a Digi-Destined like us."  
  


Kari slowly shook her head. "No, TK. He isn't like us."  
  


"That's right," Davis chimed in while placing his arm around Kari's waist. "You listen to Kari. She's your best friend." He said this with some venom in his voice, which angered Gatomon and Veemon. TK was also getting angrier.  
  


Ken then said, "Look, I don't want to start a fight between you guys. I'll just leave. Come on, Wormmon." He picked up the green Digimon and turned to leave, but TK stopped him.  
  


"Hold it, Ken. I'm going with you." He then faced the others. "You don't trust him? Fine… then don't trust me, either! The friendship is over, I'm off the team."  
  


Patamon flew up and landed on his friend's head. "That goes for me, too."  
  


"What?!" Yolei, Cody, Kari, and the other four Digimon cried out in unison. Gatomon was shocked the most. "Patamon, you can't mean that!"  
  


"I agree," Cody said. "This isn't like you, TK! You're just upset that Kari chose Davis over you."  
  


That set the spark off, and TK exploded with rage. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KARI, YOU LITTLE SHIT!! THIS IS ABOUT YOU FOUR ASSHOLES BEING TOO DAMN STUBBORN TO GIVE KEN THE CHANCE HE DESERVES! IF TAI AND THE OTHERS WERE HERE, THEY'D GIVE HIM A SECOND CHANCE."  
  


"But, they're not, TK," Kari stated. "And I doubt they would."  
  


TK faced her, his eyes burning right through her with a rage she had never seen in him before. "How the hell would you know, Kari? You weren't there for most of our first adventure! It doesn't matter, anyway. Good-bye, and good luck! I'm outta here!" With that, he picked up Patamon and walked off with Ken and Wormmon.  
  


Davis sneered after them. "Go ahead, jerk! We don't need you or your pathetic Digimon anyway! And when I say 'we,' I mean Kari and I!"  
  


Gatomon watched them walk away and silently cried. "_Patamon…_"  
  


Cody, Yolei, and Kari were stunned. They had never expected TK to yell at them like that, or use such language. Kari was shocked the most. This wasn't the TK she knew and cared for. _Cared for? Where'd that come from?_   
  


"Let's go, gang," Davis said, trying to get back control. "And forget about those losers!"  
  


Gatomon got into his face and bared her fangs. "Patamon is NOT a loser, goggles-for-brains! YOU ARE!"  
  


Kari gently pulled her Digimon off. "Calm down, Gato! Let's use that anger on some more spires."  
  


Halsemon shook his head. "Count me out. I'm afraid I'm not in the mood at the moment."  
  


"Same 'ere," Armadillomon chimed in. "I think ya' were kinda hard on TK there, Cody. That was very low o' you."  
  


Raidramon nodded in agreement. "He wasn't the only one." He glared at Kari and Davis as he said that. "Let's go home. We've caused enough damage for today."  
  


Gatomon got off of Kari. "Not me. I'm staying in the Digital World."Kari tried to pick her up, but she pointed her claws at her. "Keep away from me! You made your choice, Kari, and now so have I. I'm following TK's lead. Anyone's welcome to join me, or else stay with the real losers." With that, she ran off to follow TK and the others.  
  


"Good luck, Gatomon!" Yolei called after her before she and the rest of the team left their own way. As they left, Kari couldn't help but look in the direction that Gatomon, TK, and their crew had gone. She wondered why this had to happen; that she had lost her two best friends in a stupid argument.  
  


_Both of you please be careful. And come back to us safely._  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


TK and Patamon never looked back as they, Ken, and Wormmon walked away from Davis and the others. They hadn't gone too far when Ken saw a single tear run down his hard face.  
  


"You didn't have to do that for me back there, TK. I think you should-."  
  


"Ken, I'm not glad about what I did, but they were more wrong than I was. Let's leave it at that, and forget about them."  
  


"Still, I am sorry you had to lose your friends."  
  


"Maybe, but I still have Patamon, my brother, the other five original kids, and now you."  
  


"WAIT FOR ME!!!"  
  


The four turned around to see Gatomon running towards them. Patamon almost jumped down from TK to greet her, but he didn't. "Hey, wazzup?" he asked.  
  


Gasping from her mad run, Gatomon slowly said, "I came… to see if… I could… join you guys…" She looked to see TK kneel beside her. "The others are wrong, I know that. Even Kari was stupid to stand against you. I want to be with you guys because, no mater what, you're still my friends." She cast her eyes up at Patamon. "And you the 'Mon I love."  
  


Patamon didn't know what to say to think. He loved Gatomon dearly, and didn't want to turn her away. Yet, she was Kari's Digimon, and Kari was responsible for TK's heartbreak. He also didn't want to seem like he was better than TK by having a girlfriend while he didn't.  
  


Suddenly, TK scooped Gatomon up in his arms. "I always wanted a cat," he said with a smile. "And I think Patamon will appreciate that now he doesn't have to fight with you should that time come we face Davis and the others."  
  


Ken and Wormmon nodded in agreement. "Welcome to the team, Gatomon!" they both said.  
  


This made Patamon feel much better. He looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "Happy now, Gato?"  
  


The cat Digimon purred with delight. "Hell yeah!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Cody and Upamon left the computer room silently after they and the others returned. Davis was addressing them that Gatomon, TK, and Patamon were now considered rivals, and that they couldn't be trusted.This made Cody's stomach turn over again. He recalled his harsh words at TK, which rang in his ears, and realized Armadillomon was right: he had gone too far. His words had hurt his friend deeply, and caused a rift on the team. Now TK probably hated them all, especially Kari and him. _He was right to call me a little shit. I really messed up, and usually it's Yolei who speaks her mind, not me! Why did I have to open my big mouth?!_This thought haunted him all the way to his apartment, even to dinner and kendo practice. After only a minute of practice, he lowered his stick and removed his mask, giving up.  
  


His grandfather also removed his mask. "What is wrong Cody? You seem greatly troubled."  
  


The boy sighed. "I am, grandfather. I… I did something unforgivable today."  
  


The grandfather sat down where he was. "Why don't you explain it to me? Perhaps that will help ease your pain."  
  


So Cody told his grandfather loosely about the fight, and how he got TK angry beyond belief. He also mentioned about TK's current problem with Davis and Kari. When he finished, the grandfather was silent for a moment. "You are right, Cody," he said finally. "It was a mistake to say something like that when your friend is already hurting so. At least you now realize this, and are willing to apologize."  
  


"But, what if he doesn't forgive me, grandfather? I deserve his resentment, if he doesn't, but I'll still feel so awful and will have no way to redeem myself."  
  


"Cody, there is one lesson I have forgotten to teach you. When a bad person must redeem himself in the eyes of others, there is one thing he must do above all else: that person must find it in his own heart to forgive himself for his deeds. Only then, can be begin down the path to redemption."  
  


Cody absorbed what his grandfather said carefully. _Is that why TK chose to stand up for Ken? Has Ken forgiven himself and really is trying to make amends?_  
  


The old man then stood up. "I think you should go to your room, Cody, and dwell on this lesson. Consider this as your punishment if you wish, but I'd prefer you to think of it as a time for enlightenment."  
  


Nodding, Cody stood up and went to his room. _Thanks, grandfather. I know what I have to do now. Tomorrow, I'll find TK and Ken… and apologize for my stubbornness._  
  
  


End Episode 2 

******************************************

**_ _**

**_Next:_**__**Cody's attempts to apologize to TK in school are constantly ruined by an angry Davis, who thinks he's trying something to get Kari. Meanwhile, Matt gets a shocking e-mail from Mimi about herself. And when Kari tries to get TK and Gatomon to rejoin the team, will she only succeed in widening the gap between groups? The shattering continues as the new Digi-Destined find themselves fighting their greatest enemies: each other.**


	3. Episode 3: Hope VS Light

Digimon: The New Path

Digimon: The New Path

**Episode Three: Hope VS Light**

** **

**By: Robster80**

_************************************************_

Last time: TK and Patamon went ahead to the Digital World and met up with Ken and the revived Wormmon, who was able to become Stingmon while unaffected by the control spires. Ken shared a program with TK that gave Patamon the same ability, strengthening their friendship. However, this upset Davis and the others, and an argument ensued. In the end, TK, Patamon, and Gatomon broke all ties to their friends and left to join Ken… 

_************************************************_

TK grunted as he carried his heavy backpack towards the school. This was the only thing he hated about Gatomon's joining his new team: he had to carry both her and Patamon with him secretly to school. He had to get up early that day just to carry them to the building._Those two need to go on a diet,_ TK thought as he laid the bag down and opened the zipper. To his surprise, the two Digimon were lip-locked. "Hey!"  
  


Patamon and Gatomon opened their eyes and looked to see TK over them. They blushed as he scolded them lightly. "That's my book-bag you're in, NOT a hotel room."  
  


"Sorry, TK!" they both said as they got out.  
  


"That's okay, but don't let me catch you two like that in my things again. Now run along and hide! I'll pick you two up after school." With that, he closed his bag and then headed inside the school. _I'll have to meet with Ken and figure out how we'll be going today. It's not safe using the lab anymore after yesterday. Maybe we could go from his place?_  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Cody was very quiet that morning. After the talk with his grandfather last night, he knew he had to apologize to both TK and Ken, especially to TK. The problem was how. TK wouldn't be on good speaking terms with him or the others right now, he knew that. The other important factor was Davis. He and TK had several classes together, and the young boy knew that Davis would definitely be against an apology.  
  


"From now on," Davis had said at the last meeting. "We have nothing to do with TK or Patamon! No body talks to them at all, except me, because I'll be telling them off. Veemon, you're going to work on getting Gatomon back on our side. Since she's Kari's Digimon, it should be you who convinces her she's made the mistake."  
  


_I'll have to take my chances,_ Cody thought as he made his way to class. _Losing a friend because of doing the right thing is a small price to pay compared to losing one because of stupidity._ He went through his first two classes quickly and then went off to the gym to catch TK before that class began.  
  


Cody saw TK heading for the locker room and tried to go after him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  


"And just where do you thin you're going?"  
  


It was Davis. Cody began to sweat. "I, uh, had to go to the men's room."  
  


"You're a long way off, Cody. The normal bathroom is in the other direction, as is your class."  
  


Cody muttered something inaudible, then stormed off to his class.  
  


_I'll let you off this time, kid,_ Davis thought. _But just this once! Now, to make sure TK gets the message that he's not wanted around us anymore…_  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Matt sat in his computer class, waiting for the lunch bell. The teacher had let everyone do what he or she wanted for the last ten minutes of class time as long as it was clean. Not having anything better to do, Matt checked his e-mail.  
  


_Hm? E-mail from Mimi. I'll read after I delete all these messages from Jun… I'll have to kill Tai for letting her get ahold of my e-mail!_ After doing so, he opened the mail from Mimi. About half way through, his eyes went wide. Finishing it quickly, he then sent out a message to all the Digi-Destined for a meeting later that day.  
  


_This is big news! I have to tell everyone._  
  
  
  


* **

  
  
  


TK sat down with Ken at lunch together while he nursed his fresh bruise on his forearm. Ken noticed it right away. "What happened to your arm?"  
  


"A 'friendly' reminder from Davis that he and the others aren't thinking highly of me anymore. He also told me that if I try to win Kari back, he'd do much worse than this. It's like I could ever get her to be friends again with me, let alone love me."  
  


"Well, you'd be surprised at what you can live through." Ken took a bite out of his sandwich before speaking again. "I've also noticed that Cody's been following us to class as well."  
  


TK just picked at his food. _What was Davis thinking? It's only been two days, and he's acting like his relationship with Kari is in jeopardy._ A small part of him said that maybe he would get his chance with Kari if it was true. Another part of him, a depressed part, replied that it was just wishful thinking and that he should forget about her._So why can't I get on with my life fully?_  
  


Kari watched him from a far-off table with Yolei and Davis. His breaking off from the group yesterday still played in her mind repeatedly. _Why did he do it? Was what Cody said true, or did TK think I'd stop being around him now that Davis and I are dating?I don't care what Davis said, I'm going to try and bring TK, Patamon, and Gatomon back to me. Back to us, I mean._ Kari blinked at the last thought, wondering why it popped into her head.  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"We'll use my computer at home to get there," Ken told TK as they walked to his home that afternoon. "My parents will be out late visiting friends, so I'll have the house to myself… and Minomon."  
  


"Of course," TK replied. He was grateful that Ken was carrying Gatomon in his book bag while Patamon was in his own. His back was still a little sore from that morning when he had to carry both of them.  
  


Gatomon, however, didn't share those feelings. "When was the last time you washed your gym shorts, Ken?" she asked before pinching her nose.  
  


Minomon was happy when they all arrived at Ken's apartment. "Oh boy! We have company."  
  


They all soon arrived at the Digital World and prepared to go find more spires to take down when several loud thumps were heard from nearby. TK checked his D-3. "It's the others, and they're already hard at work. We'd better find a different area to clean up."  
  


Ken nodded and had Wormmon become Stingmon while Patamon armor-Digivolved into Pegasusmon. They flew off low into the east, following their D-3's to more control spires.  
  


TK then remembered to check his D-Terminal for mail, and read Matt's message. _News about Mimi? Sounds interesting… but this was sent out to all the kids. I'd better not go, or else I'd just start another fight with Davis, Kari, and them._ He typed up a reply and sent it back to Matt._Sorry, bro. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the sake of peace._  
  
  
  


***

Kari was also checking her mail at the time. Since she was without a Digimon partner, there was little she could do to help with the spires. She read mat's message and thought hard. _Maybe I can get to meet TK early and talk to him before the meeting…_  
  


Just then, she got new mail and opened it. "_Sorry, guys, but I can't make it to the meeting. Have a promise to keep tonight and can't break it. Fill me in later. Signed, TK._" Kari knew it was a cover up of some sort. He didn't want to be at the meeting because she and the other new kids would be there, too."Take a break, gang! I have something to tell all of you!"  
  


Davis was the first to come up to her, followed by everyone else. She then told them about the meeting, and Davis frowned. "That means that traitor TC will be there!"  
  


Kari shook her head. "He just sent an e-mail to everyone that said he couldn't make it. I think he doesn't want to be there while we're there, or else a fight would start." She then checked her D-3. "Hmm, he and Ken aren't too far from here. I think I'll go see if Gatomon's with them."  
  


Davis snapped his fingers. "Good plan Kari. You, Veemon, and I will go convince her to rejoin us and forget about those losers."  
  


It was then Cody spoke up. Actually, Davis, it would be better if Digmon and I went with Kari instead of you. I know she's your girlfriend, but it would be better if someone tried to reason with Gatomon rather than force her to come back." _And it's the perfect excuse to finally make amends with TK and Ken after all I said to them._  
  


Davis thought about it for a second. "Okay, Cody, but only because you're better at persuasion than I am. Just make sure nothing bad happens to Kari, or else!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Gatomon sat on Pegasusmon as he and Stingmon finished taking down the last of the spires in their area. "I wish I could become Nefertimon without the Digi-Egg of Light, or Angewomon without the crest. Then I wouldn't feel so useless to you guys."  
  


"Don't worry about it," Stingmon said as he flew up to her and Pegasusmon. "Ken and I always glad to have a few more friends with us, for better or worse. Besides, TK and Patamon enjoy your company very much."  
  


Pegasusmon blushed slightly. "That is true." He then saw three familiar figures heading for TK and Ken. "Uh-oh! Looks like they came after us." The three of them swooped down and landed by their partners as Kari, Cody, and Armadillomon walked up. TK kept his face neutral, although he was still angry.  
  


"We need to talk, TK," Kari said upon arrival. "You, too, Gatomon."  
  


Ken got on Stingmon and said, "It would be best if I'm not here while you talked. TK, I'll be back to pick you up before we go home."  
  


"Wait!" Cody cried out. "There's something important I need to tell both of you." Once Ken dismounted and stood by TK, Cody took a deep breath. "I… thought a lot about what I said concerning the both of you. TK, it's very clear that what I said yesterday to you was indeed a low blow and uncalled for. I let my anger get the better of me, and took it out on you without just cause. Ken, TK's right: You deserve a second chance, and I was too stubborn and mistrusting to believe it. I…" he bowed low at both teens. "I deeply apologize."  
  


There was some silence before Ken spoke. "Apology accepted, Cody. I'm not really looking for any more fights, but for ways to make amends for the damage I caused as the Emperor. I really do want to change, and earn your trust."  
  


TK was next to speak. "It was low of you, Cody, but at least you came to realize that it was a mistake. I owe you an apology, too, for the names I called you."  
  


Cody smiled. Now he felt much better. "However, this does not mean I'll be joining you guys."  
  


"We figured," Ken said.  
  


"AHEM!"  
  


Everyone looked to see Kari impatiently tap her foot. Cody sweatdropped. "Uh, sorry about that, Kari." He backed away with Armadillomon towards the woods. "We'll wait over here until you're done."  
  


Ken also decided to leave TK and Kari alone. "Need a lift, Patamon? Gatomon?"  
  


Both Digimon shook their heads. "We'd better stay here just in case."  
  


"Suit yourselves." With that, Ken leapt on Stingmon and flew off. Now, It was just TK, Kari, and their Digimon. There was a brief period of silence before Kari spoke first."Do you know why I'm here?"  
  


TK glanced at Gatomon really quick. "You've come to get Gatomon back?"  
  


"Her, You, and Patamon. TK, why did you break off from the team?  
  


"You know why, Kari."  
  


"It's not just Ken, is it? I think Cody was right about you being upset that I'm dating Davis. Look me in the eye and tell me the truth."  
  


"I'm happy that you're in love with him, Kari… but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Yes, Kari, I am upset. Upset that you were planning on leaving me in the dark and play with my emotions further!"  
  


"Would you rather I had simply told you the truth and hurt you?"  
  


"Hell yes! That way we might still have had our friendship. After what I overheard you and Davis talking about that day, I'm not sure I can ever trust you."   
  


Kari gasped. "You… you were spying on me?"  
  


"I was looking for you so we could talk, and I happened to find you with Davis, kissing him."  
  


"And you spied on me! You're one to talk about trust, TK."  
  


"You're the one who plays with other people's emotions! I thought you felt the same way about me as I felt about you, but you just used me for your own gain."  
  


Now Kari was angry. "Well you Takeru Takaishi are nothing but a big crybaby who balls when nothing goes right for him! That how you were when we first met, and that's how you are still!"  
  


TK took a step back and placed a hand over his heart, as if he had been stabbed there. On his face, there hung a look of bitter betrayal. _Is that how she really feels? …Then I wasted my time and my feelings on her all these years._  
  


Gatomon and Patamon gasped at Kari's words. Their anger towards her now reached new levels.  
  


Kari looked at TK's face, then realized to her horror what she had just told him. _Oh no! First Cody shoots off his mouth, now I just did!_  
  


TK then looked at her and calmly said, "Well, you won't have to worry about me crying anymore. Good-bye, Hikari." He then turned on his heel and began to walk away.  
  


Kari called after him. "TK, wait! I didn't mean it! I want you to come back to the team-!"  
  


"NEVER!" TK didn't look back or falter his step, but his tone was loud and harsh as tears streamed down his face. He was nothing to her but a crybaby. He meant nothing to her, not even as her friend.  
  


Gatomon glared at Kari before she and Patamon ran off after their friend. "That goes for us, too!"  
  


They kept walking, never looking back to see Kari watch them go. She remained unmoved for what seemed to her a long time. It was over now. She had totally lost TK and Gatomon, and she had herself to blame. "_I'm sorry…_"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


TK said nothing as he and his Digimon left Ken's house and went home that evening. Once he got there, he rummaged through his closet until he found a shoebox labeled "Kari." Checking its contents quickly, he went to his phone and dialed Matt's cell phone number."Hey, Matt. You at the meeting place yet? Good, because I need you to stop by my place on your way. There's something that should be returned to Kari right away. …No, Matt, I don't want to talk about it. Just do this for me, okay? Thank you."He hung up._My heart will mend, Kari, and my life will go on without you._  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Kari decided not to go to the meeting that night. After she and the others returned, she went straight home and to her room, saying she was tired out. TK's final shout still echoed in her ears and her mind. She slowly ate her dinner in silence, then returned to her room.  
  


Tai came in once he got home, carrying a small box under his arm. Kari didn't look at him, but kept her eyes focused on what may have been an interesting spot on her ceiling. "How'd the meeting go?"  
  


Tai walked over to her. "You and TK were the only ones who didn't attend, and Davis was worried he did something to you."  
  


"So what was the meeting about?"  
  


"Mimi's moving back to Japan soon. Her parents and their new business partner's family are moving their business here to Odaiba. By the way, Matt asked that I give this to you. I can say no more." Tai tossed the box at her back, then left.  
  


Kari took the box and opened it. Inside was a pink scarf: her old one from when she was younger. "I… I gave this to TK… shortly after we came back from the Digital World the first time."She remembered it well. TK was visiting Matt and their father, and they were playing in the park that day. It was a game of "Got You Last," and she had pushed him too hard and he fell. He didn't cry, but his arm got a cut and was bleeding. Kari took her pink scarf off and used to bandage the wound before placing a light kiss on it. To her shock, and delight, he kissed her forehead to say "thank you."  
  


"I remember… he tried to give it back, even washed the blood off. I… told him to keep it… and he said… he said…"Tears filled her eyes as Kari held the soft cloth to her cheek. "…he said he'd always keep it safe…always." Lying back, she clutched the scarf as she fell into a deep sleep._Oh TK, what have I done?!_   


**End Episode 3**

******************************************

**_Next: _****Davis, in a fit of jealousy and anger, attacks TK and his group to 'rescue' Gatomon, leading to a battle between Flamedramon and Angemon. Meanwhile, Kari tells Sora about the fights with TK, and Mimi comes home, but who's that guy with her at the airport? And who's that man who breaks up the fight? Is it… GENNAI?!**


	4. Episode 4: Clash of The Brash

Digimon: The New Path

Digimon: The New Path

**Episode Four: Clash of The Brash**

** **

**By: Robster80**

_************************************************_

Last time: Matt got e-mail from Mimi and sent word of a meeting for that night, but TK said he couldn't make it. Cody found him and Ken later on and apologized about their argument the day before, but still decided not to leave Davis and the others. Then Kari came and got into a fight with TK that ended with Kari calling him a crybaby and TK walking away from her for good. That night, Kari received her old pink scarf back from TK, and learned that Mimi was moving back to Japan soon… 

_************************************************_

  
  


Kari was beyond happy. She had just told Davis she loved him, and he loved her back. But, how would they be able to stay together without hurting TK? She still thought of him as her best friend, and wouldn't dare try to hurt him. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Davis, why don't we pretend that nothing has changed? I don't want to hurt TK or the others."  
  


Davis frowned. "It's too late for that."  
  


Kari gasped, as Davis suddenly became TK, who stared at her with mixed anger and sadness. "You lied to me," he said coldly. "I thought we were friends… but all you care about is yourself."  
  


Gatomon then appeared. "He's right, Kari. You wanted to prevent TK from getting hurt, but instead you planned on lying to him rather than face him with the truth, and then you call him a crybaby when you know he isn't! So we're leaving you." Then Gatomon and TK faded away, leaving Kari alone at the dark Ocean.  
  


"Gatomon! TK, NO!" Kari screamed, but they wouldn't listen. At that moment, she woke up, sweating and panting like crazy. _A dream. It was a dream._ Looking down at herself, she realized she didn't change clothes from yesterday, and she was still clutching her old pink scarf. Tai had brought it home last night in a shoe box, saying Matt had given it to him to deliver to her. It was her old scarf that she gave to TK years ago, the one he swore to keep forever.  
  


Kari looked down at the opened box and finally notice a small piece of folded paper inside of it. Slowly, she picked it up and read the small note:   
  


_This was given to the wrong guy, so I decided it would be best if I returned it to you. Though I made a promise to keep it safe, I think it should in your hands or the one you love. May you be happy with whomever you chose to be with._  


_-the Crybaby._

Kari felt her stomach turn at the signature, and ripped it off the note. She then looked at her mini-calendar. It was Saturday today. Kari changed clothes and put on her pink scarf before going into the kitchen for breakfast. Tai, who was stuffing his face with cereal, noticed her scarf. "Ah, so THAT'S what was in that box! Didn't you give it to TK a few years ago?"  
  


Kari grabbed a granola bar and ate it without interest. "I did."  
  


"But, you told him to keep it. Why would he give it back after all these years?"  
  


"It's nothing, Tai. I think I'll go see Sora, is she working today?"  
  


"Yeah… now answer my question."  
  


"Sorry. Gotta go!" With that, Kari grabbed her spare key and ran out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind her. Tai blinked at the door then finished his cereal. _I think I'll pay another visit to Mr. Takaishi… and bring his brother with me._  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"HE DID WHAT?!"  
  


Cody covered his ears as Davis screamed at him and Upamon in the computer room. He had decided to interrogate them on why Kari hadn't come with them that day, figuring it had to do with yesterday. It wasn't until he started to strangle Cody did Upamon speak up.  
  


"Like I told you," the Digimon said. "He and Gatomon walked away from Kari and shouted they'd never join us again after Kari-."  
  


Davis threw Cody aside and growled angrily. _How DARE he shout at my girl and steal her Digimon away! That settles it! We attack them and rescue Gatomon at any cost._  
  


Yolei then said, "I have an idea! Why don't we go vent our anger on the spires?"  
  


Davis was about to tell her to shut up, when he got his own idea. "Sure, why not? I'll lead the way." He shoved Yolei aside and began to search for an area that TK might be nearby. Finally, he found the area, then shouted, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" Without warning, everyone there was pulled into the Digital World.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"…And that's everything, Sora," Kari finished. She had told Sora everything about the past three days: dating Davis, TK's hard discovery about them, TK and Gatomon's decision to leave the team and join Ken, whom TK thinks had reformed; and especially the fight they had yesterday and the return of her old scarf. She even told her about her dream last night.  
  


Sora had her arms crossed the whole time, and her face was neutral. Finally, she shook her head. "Kari, Kari, Kari. How could you do this to your best friend?"  
  


"I don't know, Sora. I… I didn't mean to hurt him."  
  


"Well, I'm glad you came to me about this, for your sake. Tai and Matt would have probably killed you after hearing you out. As for your intentions, I know you meant to be a good friend, but not saying anything and keeping secrets from those closest to you only hurt them more once the truth is out. You're lucky TK stopped you, or else he'd be really angry with you, more than he probably is now."  
  


"I doubt it. He sure sounded like he wished he never met me yesterday."  
  


Sora nodded. "Kari, tell me something. What do you love about Davis?"  
  


Kari looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What I love? Well, he's always willing to help me or be near me. He saved me the first time we went back to the Digital World and helped TK rescue me from Andromon. He has some qualities like my brother, and… well, he makes me feel special more than anyone else."  
  


"What about TK?"  
  


"I'm not in love with him, Sora. He's just my best friend-." Kari was cut off by Sora's hand striking her cheek. "S-Sora!"  
  


"He's just your best friend, is that it? That's what I said about Tai, and we ended up becoming a couple. You know, Kari, I think the TK in your dream was right: you only care about yourself. Have you forgotten that if it weren't for TK, you wouldn't be here now? Remember Piedmon?"  
  


Kari froze at the memory. TK was the only one left to protect her after the evil Piedmon turned everyone else but them and Patamon into key chains. They even held hands at the time. Then she remembered the time she was pulled into the Dark World. She called out to him verbally and subconsciously, and he came to her with Gatomon and Patamon in tow. He even said he cared for her.  
  


"He thinks I lied to him," she slowly said in realization. "When I said I cared about him… he thinks he meant nothing to me. Oh god, what have I done?!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Ken noticed that TK seemed a little restless that day, so he watched what he said. Gatomon told him about the fight, which explained a lot, though TK told her to kindly keep quiet. Anyway, Ken decided that they should spend all day on wrecking spires, which suited TK just fine, and they went right to work.By 2 o'clock, they had cleaned up three whose areas and only had one break. Gatomon still wanted to help out, but without her Digi-Egg, it was impossible. This caused TK to wonder about something as they approached the next area to clean out. "Hey, Ken! Is it possible that Gatomon could use my Digi-Egg?"  
  


Before Ken could answer, they heard a familiar shout "FIRE ROCKET!" and a nearby control spire began to fall at them. Angemon quickly flew up and used his staff to shatter the rest of the falling spire. They looked to see Davis, Yolei, Cody, Flamedramon, Shurimon, and Digmon looking over at them.  
  


Davis secretly beamed, but he shouted, "They just tried to sneak up on us! TAKE THEM DOWN!"  
  


"He set us up!" Angemon said. "We have to explain that-."  
  


"Screw that!" Ken shouted. "They attacked us first, and I believe that you can't push people around and then expect them to not push back!"  
  


TK nodded. "Angemon, fire a warning shot!"  
  


Angemon frowned, but agreed to it. "HERE'S A WARNING SHOT, YOU SIX! HAND OF FATE!" He fired a shot, but it was countered by another attack by Flamedramon.  
  


"See?" Davis exclaimed. "They want to kill us! GET THEM!"  
  


This set off the spark. Stingmon squared off against Shurimon while Flamedramon reluctantly fought Angemon. Gatomon remained beside TK while Digmon looked down at them with Cody. Gatomon glared up at Davis, blaming him for all that was happening. "Stop this, Davis!" she shouted.  
  


Davis then said to Cody, "Have Digmon rescue Gatomon! Then we'll go home and surprise my girl."  
  


Just then, something broke out from the ground and roared in rage as it flew up on its insect wings. Stingmon gasped. "Oh no! It's Okuwamon, the evolved form of Kuwagamon. He's an Ultimate level Digimon, so we're powerless to defeat him."  
  


Davis just shrugged. "Your old tricks won't work this time, Ken! Aim for the Dark Ring or Spiral, gang!"  
  


Yolei's eyes went wide. "Uh, Davis? IT DOESN'T HAVE ONE!"  
  


Okuwamon overheard her, and turned to face them. TK then shouted, "STINGMON, ANGEMON, STOP HIM!"  
  


They nodded and attacked, trying to divert the evil Digimon away from their rivals. TK then pointed his D-3 at Gatomon. "I know you can use my Digi-Egg, Gatomon. You may be our only hope now. DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  


There was a flash of light from the small screen and the Digi-Egg of Hope flew at Gatomon before they both vanished in another burst of light.  
  


"GATOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… GOATMON!"  
  


The light vanished and a goat-like Digimon in yellow armor appeared where Gatomon once was. "I am Goatmon. As Gatomon I merged with the Digi-Egg of Hope. My Mystic Bell attack stuns my enemies with its high-pitched chimes."  
  


Cody was amazed. He looked at Digmon and said, "Digmon, I say we help them out."  
  


Davis looked at them and said, "NOT A CHANCE! They attacked us, then called that Okuwamon out after us-."  
  


That was all Cody could stand. "SHOVE IT, DAVIS! You attacked them first by knocking down that spire at them. And how do we even know that they summoned Okuwamon? I've had enough of you, Davis, so Digmon and I quit!" He then refaced his partner. "Let's go help those guys!" He hopped onto Digmon's back and they leapt in to join Stingmon and Angemon.  
  


Davis then grabbed Yolei and said, "We're leaving right now! C'mon, you guys!" They ran off with Flamedramon and Shurimon lingering behind them.  
  


Goatmon ran up underneath Okuwamon and shouted, "Everyone get away! MYSTIC BELL!" A large bell appeared around her neck, and its chiming was so loud that the evil Digimon shrieked as it began to fall to the ground. Goatmon ran out of the way just before it landed with a loud crash. Angemon, Stingmon, and Digmon backed away as several spires toppled onto Okuwamon, crushing it to death.   
  


The Digimon then returned to their previous forms and sighed with content. "That was cool, Gatomon," Patamon said, making his girlfriend smile.  
  


Cody then walked up to them all. "Could you use an extra member in your group?"  
  


TK smiled. "You bet, Cody."  
  


Ken shook Cody's hand. "Welcome to our side of the fence."  
  


Suddenly, a tall man with brown hair appeared, wearing a tan tunic. He smiled. "At last, I finally found you, Digi-Destined. Hello, TK, Patamon, Gatomon. You all look well."  
  


Patamon then gasped. "GENNAI!!"  
  


The man nodded. "Yes, it's me. I do apologize for not being here when you all came back, but I had died and it has taken a long time for me to be reformatted into the young man you see know." He then looked at Cody and Ken. "However, during that time, I learned all about you new Digi-Destined. Even you, Ken. There is a lot I wish to speak about with you."  
  


TK then asked Cody, "By the way, what was the meeting about last night? I forgot to ask Matt this morning."  
  


"You don't know? Mimi's moving back to Japan real soon."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Mimi walked out into the busy airport and sighed. She was home again, for good, but the jet lag had dampened her joyful mood. After fixing her watch so it was at Japan's time, she let out a deep yawn.  
  


"I know how you feel," she heard a voice from behind say to her. "Though I've never experienced jet lag before in my life."  
  


Mimi happily faced the boy behind her and kissed his cheek. "That's because you've only flown to Florida and the Bahamas, Rob. Believe me, you're going to love it here."  
  


Rob kissed her back. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be content. But first, we need some rest. Let's go get our luggage." With that, he took Mimi's hand into his and they walked down to luggage claim.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"DAMMIT!" Davis screamed as he furiously punched the computer lab wall. "Not only did we fail to rescue Gatomon and beat the crap out of TC for Kari, but Cody's now joined that traitor and his group!"  
  


DemiVeemon sighed. "Davis, Kari didn't ask us to do any of that stuff. I doubt she'd want us to beat TK up."  
  


"Shut it, DemiVeemon! We have to think up a new plan to get Gatomon back, especially now that TB's forcing her to Armor-Digivolve with his Digi-Egg."  
  


Yolei picked up Poromon and said, "We'll think up something later. I have to get home." Not waiting for a response, Yolei walked out in a hurry, taking her Digimon with her as Davis continued to fume and DemiVeemon to worry.  
  


"Why are we going home now, Yolei?" Poromon asked.  
  


"We're not, Poromon. You and I are going to see Kari. Davis is becoming more and more obsessed with her and TK, and I think she has a right to hear my thoughts about it. Personally, I think he's not in love with her, but TK is."  
  


"But what can we do?"  
  


"Kari's our friend, and we have to look out for her. I'm going to tell her how I really feel about her and Ken… er, I mean Davis!"  
  


Poromon's eyes went wide. "Yolei, you STILL have a crush on Ken?!"  
  


"Well, TK was right about us not giving him a chance to reform. Cody just beat me to the punch with his comment and TK snapped before I could say anything."  
  


"There's hope for you yet, Yolei."  
  


Yolei was about to ask what that meant when her D-terminal buzzed. She opened it and checked her mail. "Oh my gosh, Mimi's home! She just arrived!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Matt sighed heavily as he turned off his terminal and Tai walked up to him and they walked into the airport. "TK won't come, again. And he still won't tell me what's wrong!"  
  


Tai said, "Kari knows something, but she only told me that she had a fight with Gatomon and they separated for a bit.You know that box I gave her from TK? It had her old pink scarf in it, and she won't say why she has it back.Coincidence?"  
  


"Not bloody likely!"  
  


The two caught up with the other kids, minus TK, Cody, and Davis. Yolei explained that Davis was upset about something, but didn't know what, and that Cody had kendo practice. Kari was somewhat relieved, but also depressed that TK wouldn't be there. _Either he's staying away to prevent another fight, or he's still angry with me._  
  


"HEY EVERYONE!"  
  


Joe was the first to see Mimi run up to them. "Welcome home, Mimi!"  
  


Mimi smiled. "It's nice to see you all-! But, where are Davis, Cody, and TK?"  
  


"Mimi, wait up!"  
  


Everyone looked to see a teen with short dark hair and glasses rush up, carrying two suitcases. Mimi came up to him, apologized, then kissed him. Joe, Matt, and Izzy gasped. "Who is that?" all three of the asked.  
  


Mimi hugged the teen and said, "This is Rob Gittler. His father and mine are business partners, and he's my boyfriend."  
  


Rob shyly raised his hand and waved. "Uh, hi."  
  


The three teens facefaulted while Tai snickered madly. Kari grew more depressed. She kept thinking more of TK, and less of Davis. _Who do I love?_  


**End Episode 4**

******************************************

**_Next:_**** The kids get e-mail from Gennai and they rush to the Digital World to see him while Mimi and Rob get some rest. Tai and Matt confront Kari about what's going on, but suddenly the mysterious Arukenimon and her evil Digimon kidnap Ken. Then a fight ensues between Davis and TK about whether or not Ken should be saved, but who will win? A Digi-Destined will fall, and an ally will be lost…**


	5. Episode 5: Friends and Enemies

Digimon: The New Path

Digimon: The New Path

Episode Five: Friends and Enemies

** **

By: Robster80 

_************************************************_

Last time: Kari and Sora talked about her problems with TK, and Kari got a reprimand for it. Meanwhile, Davis set up a fight between him and the others, and TK and his group so he could 'rescue' Gatomon. When an Okuwamon attacked, Cody and Digmon switched sides and joined TK's team, and Gatomon used the Digi-Egg of Hope to become Goatmon. After the fight, someone named Gennai showed up, whom TK knew from his earlier adventures. Meanwhile, Mimi showed up at the airport to meet the others, and she had her boyfriend Rob with her… 

_************************************************_

Mimi fell happily onto her hotel bed after she and Rob checked in. She felt so good to be home, and very tired. Looking over to the other bed, she saw Rob already fast asleep, though he was supposed to be in the room next door. _The poor dear must be exhausted,_ she thought as she moved to his bed and laid next to him, removing his glasses and placing them aside by the lamp. "_Sweet dreams,_" she whispered before falling asleep, her arm around him.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


TK, Cody, and Ken stood in awe at Gennai's home. TK was amazed that nothing had changed after several years. "So, Gennai, when did you finally wake up?"  
  


Gennai faced him. "Just about when Magnamon battled Kimeramon. I was about to lend a hand, but it turned out Wormmon was able to help save the day, so I watched it all go down. I was very surprised to discover that you kids found and were able to use the Digi-Egg armors."  
  


"What about when I became Goatmon?" Gatomon asked. "That's never happened before."  
  


"That is because you have never tried. TK and the others assumed that the Digi-Eggs they individually received worked for them alone. I can work on a program that will allow the D-Terminals to have access to all of the Eggs, but we'll need the Eggs of the others to make it work. I've already sent the new kids and the older kids email to come here-."  
  


TK was shocked. "You did what?!"  
  


The man looked at him. "I know that you and the others are going through a… difficult time right now, but you must put your personal feelings aside, TK. We're facing enemies that are more powerful than the Dark Masters were. The undersea master you and Kari heard about, the one who turned Ken to darkness, is making his move. The Control Spires and Okuwamon are just the start of something bigger."  
  


Ken then spoke up. "It's not just about TK, Davis, and Kari. It's me. I've done terrible things as the Digimon Emperor-."  
  


"You were merely deceived, Ken. The darkness preyed on you while you were young. But now you are back with us, and ready to make amends."  
  


Patamon flew over to Gatomon and stood beside her, her paw in his. TK saw this, and then nodded at Gennai. "Okay, but be prepared in case there's a fight."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Tai and the older kids were both happy and shocked to find out Gennai was back, and young again. All of them, except for Mimi, met back at the school computer lab where Davis was still sulking over the battle with TK. Not bothering to listen to his rambling, they all opened the Digi-port and soon found themselves inside Gennai's home, where their Digimon were waiting for them with open arms.  
  


"Welcome, Digi-Destined!" Gennai said warmly."It is good to see you all again."

Davis then saw TK, Cody, Ken, and their Digimon, and frowned. "What the hell are THEY doing here?!" he shouted, pointing at them. "They're the enemy!"  
  


Cody replied, "Nice to see you, too, Davis. Gennai brought us here, by the way."  
  


Matt looked at his brother and said, "What's been going on with you guys, TK? And why is Ken here? Has he decided to join the team?"  
  


Tai immediately looked over at Kari. "Start talking, sis!"  
  


"That's not important," TK stated, trying to change the subject while avoiding eye contact with Davis and Kari. "Gennai brought us all here because there's still evil out there. The same evil that manipulated Ken and tried to kidnap Kari."  
  


Gennai stood between the two groups. "He's right. And, as the new Digi-Destined discovered today, the Digi-Eggs happen to be shareable. Gatomon was able to become Goatmon with the Digi-Egg of Hope thanks to TK, and I plan to allow all the new kids to have access to the Eggs."  
  


Kari smiled at Gatomon. "You merged with the Egg of Hope? I wish I could have been there to see it."  
  


Davis gripped his D-Terminal and said, "There's no way in hell I'm gonna share MY Digi-Eggs with the likes of TC and Ken! And that goes for Kari, too!"  
  


"Who are you to decide for Kari?" Sora retorted. Kari looked over at her, remembering their talk earlier that day, and then back at TK, who was ignoring her. _I have to talk to TK… but how can I?_  
  


Suddenly, a large rocky Digimon smashed its way through one of the walls and lead two more Digimon into the house. "Very good, Rockmon," a big red insect Digimon said. "Now take the former Emperor and we'll return to our master! Thundermon, help me take care of the other brats and Gennai!"  
  


A smaller Digimon, with a ball-shaped body and a thunderbolt on its forehead, nodded and created a large ring of lightning. Then, it threw the ring at the Digi-destined, trapping them all, except Ken and Gennai."Arukenimon," Gennai said. "You spidery fiend! Ken is of no further use to you or your master."  
  


Rockmon said nothing, but reached out with his long, rocky arm and grabbed Ken. Wormmon saw this and tried to save his friend. "STICKY NET!" he cried as he spat some silk into Rockmon's face, blinding the monster.  
  


Arukenimon laughed at this. "Pathetic, Wormmon! Allow me to show you how it's done. SPIDER THREAD!" She spat out several shots of webbing at Wormmon and Gennai, trapping them both as she removed the silk from Rockmon's face. "Quit playing around and bring that brat!"  
  


Rockmon nodded and made his way out of the house with Ken in tow. Thundermon and Arukenimon followed, but not before the leader looked back and sneered. "Next time we meet, Digi-destined, you will die!"  
  


The kids and their Digimon broke free of their bonds, but Arukenimon, her minions, and Ken were long gone. Wormmon cried at how helpless he had been to help his friend, and TK cursed. "Who are they, Gennai, and why did they want Ken?"  
  


Gennai removed the webbing from his tunic. "Arukenimon is a high-ranking Ultimate Digimon working for the dark one. I found out she's been turning control spires into evil Digimon like the ones who helped her just now. As for why they took Ken, maybe it's because he can create more spires for them."  
  


TK clenched his fist. "Not if I can help it! Cody, Patamon, Gatomon, we're going after him-." He was cut off but Davis who landed a right cross on him.  
  


"No you don't, traitor! You won't help him make more spires, and you will NOT get Kari from me because she is MINE!" He charged at TK again, anger taking over.  
  


However, TK had had enough and returned the punch. "This has nothing to do with your girlfriend because I accepted that she will never see me as anything more than an acquaintance! And Ken has reformed, you IDIOT!" He tried to go after Ken again, but Davis tackled him and they began to fight.  
  


Matt and Tai wanted to stop them, but Gennai stood in their way. Kari watched in horror as the boys fought: TK trying to get away to rescue his friend, Davis trying to prove who was better and ranting on and on about HIS girl. _He never loved me,_ she finally realized. _But TK does! At least… he did love me._ "Davis, stop this!" she cried out as she ran to the two boys. She managed to pull Davis off of TK, who then ran out of the house with Patamon, Gatomon, Matt, and Gabumon right behind him.  
  


Davis tried to go after them, but Kari sopped him. He looked at her. "Kari, why are you helping him?! He hurt you, tried to take you from me, and is working with the Digimon Emperor to retake the Digital World!"  
  


"Shut up!" Kari snarled. "Sora was right. You ARE obsessive! You don't really love me, and you don't care about anyone but yourself. I don't know why I thought I loved you, but I see now that it was a mistake."  
  


Tai smiled, as did Sora and the others. Even Veemon smiled at Kari's speech. Davis, however, was not. "How can you say that, Kari? I'd die for you! I wouldn't betray you like TC-!"  
  


"FOR THE FINAL TIME, HIS NAME IS TK!! And he didn't betray the team, the team betrayed him. He and Cody had the right idea. Ken deserves his chance."  
  


Davis looked at her in disbelief, then in rage. "Fine. If I can't have you, NO ONE WILL! Veemon, armor up and take her down!"  
  


Veemon shot him a shocked expression. "Have you lost it?! The Armors are of Courage and Friendship, and I can't use them against a defenseless person!"  
  


Davis rushed over and kicked Veemon hard. "You're MY Digimon and you'll do as I tell you to!"  
  


Veemon slowly got up and looked at Davis, tears in his eyes. "I will not. Because I don't want to be your partner anymore! You don't deserve the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship, and you don't deserve to be a Digi-Destined at all!" Just then, he began to glow with a blue light, and then vanished, a few tears falling to the floor where he once stood.  
  


Everyone watched in horror as that happened. Davis just said, "Who needs him anyway! He was an idiot." Then, his D-3 and D-terminal began to glow as well. The terminal opened and the three Digi-Eggs of Courage, Miracles, and Friendship flew out and scattered across the Digital World before the terminal vanished. The blue D-3 shot out a blue light into Gennai's big computer screen and disappeared, and then the Digivice turned gray.  
  


Gennai frowned. "Davis, because of your actions, you have been rejected by the powers that made you a Digi-Destined. Therefore, your partner, the Eggs you bore, as well as your crest have been returned to where they came from. You are no longer a true Digi-Destined."  
  


Davis looked around at everyone. They all glared at him, even Tai and Kari. He growled, tore Tai's goggles off his head, and threw them at the others as he screamed "I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO-!" Before he could finish, his whole body turned to static and he vanished.  
  


Joe adjusted his glasses. "Gennai, what just happened?"  
  


Kari's jaw dropped. "That… that's what happened to me when I went to the Dark World!"  
  


Gennai shook his head. "He has been returned to the real world. Until he calms down, he'll be unable to come back here." _But let's just hope that Dragomon doesn't get to him like he did Ken._  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"You're taking me back to the darkness, aren't you?" Ken asked calmly as Arukenimon and her allies carried him away.

Thundermon sneered at him. "Why the boss still needs you, we don't know. We already know how to create more of the dark spires-."  
  


Arukenimon slapped him and said, "Quiet, you little fool! We're being followed." She pointed to behind them, where Matt, TK, and Gatomon were riding on Pegasusmon and Garurumon were approaching them and fast. "We have no time for this! Thundermon, take care of them-!"  
  


"**STOP!**" a loud, dark voice boomed, causing everyone to freeze where they were. TK frowned. _That must be the new enemy Gennai was telling us about… and the one who kidnapped Kari the first time!_  
  


"**RELEASE THE BOY, ARUKENIMON! WE HAVE NO FURTHER USE FOR HIM!**"  
  


This made the spidery Digimon shocked. "Don't need him?! We risked our existence to get him for-!" She didn't finish as a sudden bolt of dark energy appeared and struck Thundermon. The little Champion screamed as his body changed into total blackness, then broke down into data, and vanished. Arukenimon began to sweat and nod. "Lose the kid, right! What shall we do with him and his friends?"  
  


"**LEAVE THEM BE! WE SHALL DEAL WITH THEM ANOTHER DAY. NOW, RETURN HERE AT ONCE!**"  
  


Rockmon was so scared, he dumped Ken to the ground and then ran off. Arukenimon looked at Ken. "You have been spared, for now. But, you and the other kids will soon be dealt with once and for all!" She then ran off after Rockmon, calling after the big baby to wait for her.  
  


Ken stood up as TK and the others reached him. "What was that all about, Ken?" Matt asked. "One minute they kidnap you, the next they let you go."  
  


Ken shook his head. "I only know one thing, Matt. The dark one didn't need me to create more spires. They already know how to make more, no thanks to me."  
  


Matt placed his hand on Ken's shoulder. "Well, as I see it, you have two options: cry about it, or join the team and help stop these monsters. I'd take option two if I were you, because like us, you ARE a Digi-destined."  
  


Ken nodded, and smiled. "Thanks, Matt. I appreciate this. TK, what happened to you?"  
  


TK rubbed his sore cheek. "Davis happened. Speaking of him, we should get back to the others and plan our next move."  
  


"Yes, we should. Gennai has to know about what we know."  
  
  
  


***

Arukenimon and Rockmon found themselves on the dark beach, facing the black ocean as an army of Scubamon marched out. Then, a large, menacing Digimon arose from the ocean, and all the Digimon bowed before him.Arukenimon spoke first. "I am sorry we failed you, lord Dragomon…"  
  


"**YOU DID WELL, ARUKENIMON. THE CHILDREN WERE NO MATCH FOR YOU THIS TIME, BUT WE MUST NOT LET THAT GO TO OUR HEADS.**"  
  


"But, sire, why did we need the former Emperor? As Thundermon said, we know how to create more control… I mean, dark spires."  
  


"**THERE WAS STILL SOME LINGERING DARKNESS WITHIN HIM, THAT I COULD HAVE USED TO MAKE HIM MY SLAVE ONCE MORE. HOWEVER, I NOW KNOW OF ANOTHER CHILD WHOSE HIDDEN DARKNESS HAS BEGUN TO GROW AND SURFACE. HE HAS ALREADY BEEN REJECTED BY THE POWERS OF THE CRESTS, AND THAT WILL MAKE HIM THE PERFECT PAWN.**"  
  


Arukenimon bowed lower. "Who is this one you speak of, my lord?"  
  


"**HIS NAME IS… DAVIS MOTOMIYA.**"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Deep within a void of rainbow light, a powerful Digimon watched the events that had transpired. He had been trapped for some time now, and he was not happy with Dragomon's plans involving the two worlds.  
  


"After all my hard work," he said sadly. "Finding the new children and leading them to the Digi-Eggs, all for not now that a new Emperor has been found. I see now that Davis was a mistake, though he can be a good kid if he gets his act together. It seems I must chose another to replace him and fast!"  
  


The Digimon turned to see Veemon float near him, curled up and asleep. There was a sad look on both their faces. "I am sorry for my error, Veemon. Just rest for now, while I find one to be your new partner. Wait! You already know one, don't you? Yes, I can see in your mind that you made a visit to the real world before Davis and the others found you. That's it!"  
  


With his mind made up, the Digimon concentrated his power as a blue light surrounded Veemon. The image of a young American teen appeared in their minds. "I, Azulongmon, and this young Veemon have chosen you, young one! Receive your Digivice!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Rob turned his laptop on and checked his email. _That was a great sleep,_ he thought before looking back at the still slumbering Mimi. _Especially since she was beside me._  
  


He logged into hotmail and checked his messages. One in particular stood out from the others because of the sender's name: [dragon@Kyoto.diginet][1]. "Who's this?" he wondered aloud before opening the message. There was only one sentence in the message:"You have been chosen by Veemon."  
  


_What does my childhood imaginary friend have to do with this?_ Just then, the screen began to glow with a blue light, which shot into Rob's hand. When the light vanished, a strange blue and white device appeared in his hand. "What the-?!" he began, but then the e-mail vanished and his screen returned to normal as if nothing had happened.  
  


"Rob, where'd you get that?"  
  


Startled, Rob whirled around to see Mimi walk over to him and take his hand, looking over the device. "Honestly, I don't know. It… It just came out of my laptop after I got this weird email. I know it sounds impossible, but that's what happened."  
  


Mimi looked at Rob before pulling out her Digivice and showed it to him. "This has happened before. This means… you're a Digi-destined."  
  


Rob just stared at her. _Digi-destined?! Does this mean that Veemon… and Digimon… are real?_  
  


**End Episode 5**

******************************************

**_Next:_**** Mimi takes Rob to the Digital World, where they meet Gennai and learn of all that has happened before setting off to find Veemon. Ken fixes it so that Kari and TK are left alone to talk, but will TK listen to her? Meanwhile, Davis fumes over being rejected by everyone until a strange woman in red with gray hair visits him, promising him both Kari and revenge. The Digi-destined must pull together to face the coming of Dragomon, but what is Azulongmon's role in all of this? So many questions, so little time…**

   [1]: mailto:dragon@Kyoto.diginet



	6. Episode 6: Ascensions

Digimon: The New Path

Digimon: The New Path

**Episode Six: Ascensions**

** **

**By: Robster80**

_************************************************_

Last time: Gennai invited all the Digi-destined to his home to discuss the new enemy while Mimi and Rob were still recovering from jet lag. Davis argued about TK, Cody, and Ken being their enemies when Arukenimon and her servants kidnapped Ken. TK, Matt, and their Digimon set off to rescue him after a brief fight between TK and Davis, and Kari finally realized her folly and Davis' true character. In a burst of rage, Davis lashed out at his former friends, and was rejected as a Digi-destined, with Veemon and the Digi-Eggs of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles returned to where they were first hidden. Ken was rescued, but two Digimon, Dragomon and Azulongmon, make separate plans involving Davis and his successor: Rob… 

_************************************************_

After showing her Digivice to Rob, Mimi used his laptop to email the others, explaining that they were also Digi-destined like them. "Except you have a D-3," she added. "Which means you're part of the newer group along with my friends Yolei and Kari."  
  


"But why would I be given one the same color as this guy Davis?" Rob wondered. "You know blue is my favorite color other than green, but I am concerned about this because I don't want to seem like I'm stealing anyone's spot."  
  


Mimi then said, "We'll find out soon enough," as she turned off the laptop. "We have to go to the school's computer lap and go to the Digital World there. Izzy said it's important, and that there's someone who wants to talk to you."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


TK sighed heavily as he walked into the room Kari was sitting in. He looked back at Ken, who urged him to go on. _You forgave me, TK,_ Ken thought as he closed the door. _As well as Cody and Yolei. So why can't you forgive Kari?_  
  


Kari just sat still, not hearing TK come in, or the closing door. Her mind was still on how she had been acting in the past few days. _How could I do this to TK? I was his best friend, and yet all I managed to do was hurt him. He'll never forgive me, let alone love me._  
  


"Kari."  
  


The girl whirled around to see TK looking at her. "I heard about Davis. I… I'm sorry…"  
  


"Don't be, TK," Kari sighed. "In a way, I kinda deserved it. I thought I knew what love was."  
  


"_That makes two of us._" TK muttered. He remembered how he felt after he left Kari and Davis alone, and after his fight with Kari two days later. He hated Kari, yet he knew he still loved her. _Or do I? I just don't know anymore._  
  


"I suppose you're going to tell me what a fool I was and that I deserve worse."  
  


TK looked at Kari in shock. "That… that's not who I am, Kari. You've done some damage to our relationship, but so have I. I'd never wish anything bad on anyone, not even Davis."  
  


"Not who you are? I haven't been acting like my usual self, TK, so why shouldn't you?"  
  


"You forget, I already have. After all, would I have left the team or snapped at you and Cody if I was my usual self? I guess I was just being selfish."  
  


"You and me both. After our fight… I was so upset about what I said to you. When Tai brought back this," she pointed to her pink scarf. "And after I talked with Sora about it all, I realized that… that I had really messed things up."  
  


TK watched Kari as tears filled her eyes. He walked over to her, and slowly hugged her. _I made you cry, Kari,_ he thought. _I was trying to make you happy by leaving you alone, and I make you cry instead._  
  


Kari returned the hug with a vengeance. "_I really do care for you, TK,_" she whispered. _I dare not tell him I love him… when I don't know if he still loves me._  
  


"I… I forgive you, Kari."  
  


The two of them stared into each other's eyes, debating silently whether to kiss or not. Just then, Patamon and Gatomon came in. "Sorry, guys, but Gennai needs all of us. It turns out Mimi's new boyfriend is a Digi-Destined!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Mimi giggled as she led Rob around like a mother with her child towards Gennai's. "You'll like it here," she said. "Some of the Digimon here a really nice, and Gennai will fill you in on everything you need to know."  
  


Rob just nodded as they kept walking towards the house. The door was open and they entered to see Gennai and the others waiting for them.  
  


"So Rob's a Digi-destined now," Joe said. "Let's just hope that he's nothing like Davis was." He had meant it as a joke, but Mimi glared at him.  
  


"I DARE you to say that again, Joe Kido! Speaking of Davis, where is he?"  
  


Tai held up is hold goggles as Gennai cleared his throat. "Davis is no longer a part of the group." He and the others explained what happened to Mimi and Rob, who then held up his D-3, surprising everyone. "I take it I'm his replacement?"  
  


"That is correct!"  
  


Gennai's computer turned on and a large Digimon with a graybeard and blue mask appeared. He resembled a dragon almost. "Greetings, everyone! I am Azulongmon, one of the four guardians of the Digital World. It was I who chose you, Rob, as well as Cody, Yolei, and Davis."  
  


Everyone looked at him. Gennai bowed. "I am honored you have contacted us, Azulongmon. Yet, there is a more important reason to this call?"  
  


"There is. The dark one, Dragomon, is preparing to begin his conquest of both the Digital World and the real world."  
  


Ken then spoke up. "Why did his henchmen try to kidnap me, then let me go?"  
  


"I'm afraid that Dragomon needs a person with strong emotions and weak willpower to do his bidding. That is why he tricked you into becoming the Digimon Emperor after the death of your brother, and why he tried to kidnap Kari through nightmares that made her drop her guard. As for why he let you go, he has found someone else to use as his pawn, and it is all my fault."  
  


"Davis!" everyone cried out at once.  
  


"Yes. And without Veemon, I'm afraid there is little we can do. Rob, you must find the missing Digi-Eggs. Only then will the Crest of Miracles be able to be found, and together with the Crests of Hope and Light can the coming darkness be defeated." Just then, the screen began to grow fuzzy. "My time is up. I shall contact you again, if I can!" Azulongmon then vanished from the screen as it went blank.  
  


Izzy's scientific curiosity wasn't satisfied. "Gennai, who is this Azulongmon?"  
  


"One of the four Digimon Mega Guardians. Just think of the Dark Masters, only they're the good guys. Piedmon and his allies imprisoned them in Limbo while Myotismon was trying to conquer the real world. Azulongmon is the strongest of the Guardians, and the wisest. If he gave Rob, Yolei, and Cody their Digivices, then it must be important."  
  


Rob clenched his D-3. _I'll find the Eggs and Veemon, Azulongmon. I promise._ "Where were those Digi-Eggs first found?"  
  


Tai spoke up. "I know where the ones of Courage and Friendship are, but not the one of Miracles."  
  


"Davis found it at my old base," Ken said. "I used it as a power source until Veemon merged with it to become Magnamon and defeated Kimeramon at the end."  
  


Gennai brought up a map and used Tai and Ken's Digivices to pinpoint the locations. This caused three red dots to appear on the screen. "These spots mark the locations. However, they're very far apart. You may have to make several trips to find them. I suggest you go for the Courage one first, since Veemon didn't appear until after it was found."  
  


Rob checked his watch, then faced Mimi. "We'd better hurry because our parents will be arriving at the hotel in about an hour."  
  


Mimi nodded. "Have Palmon meet us there, guys. We're off!"  
  


Sora and Biyomon followed them out of the house, offering them a lift.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


In the park, Davis kicked at a tree that was Kari and TK's favorite spot to hang together. He had found himself back in the computer room after he was stripped of his Digimon and his D-terminal, and his gray D-3 would not allow him to go back. He stormed out of the school and found himself in the park, and at the tree.  
  


Davis was beyond angry. Everyone was turning against him: Tai, Veemon, that Gennai guy, and even Kari. _How dare she say I'm obsessed,_ he screamed in his mind as he kicked at the tree harder. _I loved her! This is all GK's fault! He must have planned this all by gaining the others' sympathy behind my back! I'll get them for this! Oh, who the hell am I kidding? How can I beat them without a Digimon of my own?_  
  


"Is that all you want to do?"  
  


The boy looked to see a tall woman with long, gray hair and a red dress standing behind him. "Are you going to just mope around and break your foot on that stupid tree, or are you going to actually do something about this?"  
  


Davis glared at her. "What do you know about me?" he demanded.  
  


"I know that you have been used, humiliated, and torn from the one you love. I'd like to help you get Kari back… and get your revenge upon your former friends and your rival."  
  


Davis soon recognized the voice. "You're Arukenimon, aren't you? How did you change forms and how did you get into this world?"  
  


Arukenimon smiled. "The first part is a trade secret. As for the second part, the same way my master brought Kari to his world." She extended her hand. "Come with me, and I will help you."  
  


Davis thought for a moment, but for a very short one. "Alright." He took her hand and they soon left the real world to appear in the Dark World. Davis looked around, taking in the gray beach and black ocean. "Okay, now what?  
  


"**WELCOME, DIGIMON EMPEROR!**"  
  


Davis gasped as Dragomon rose from the ocean, towering over him and Arukenimon. "D-Digimon Emperor? Me?!"  
  


"**YES! THE ONLY WAY TO GAIN WHAT YOU WANT IS TO ALLY YOURSELF WITH US, AND USE YOUR NEW POWER IN MY SERVICES. AFTER ALL, THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY IS MY BEST FRIEND.**"  
  


Davis nodded. "Very well, but I have three requests."

  
"**NAME THEM, AND I SHALL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**"

"First, you make me more powerful than Ken was when he was Emperor, meaning I want a better partner than that excuse of an ally Veemon. Second, the one called Kari is mine to do with as I please."

"**AND THE THIRD REQUEST?**"

"Don't call me the Digimon Emperor. I shall be Digimon Overlord from this day on, second only to you."  
  


Dragomon smiled evilly. "**DAVIS MOTOMIYA, DIGIMON OVERLORD. THAT HAS A BETTER RING TO IT. VERY WELL! YOUR REQUESTS SHALL BE GRANTED! ARUKENIMON, GATHER 100 CONTROL SPIRES AND BRING THEM HERE!**"  
  


Arukenimon bowed, and then vanished. Now Davis was alone with Dragomon.  
  


"**DIGIMON OVERLORD, STEP INTO THE DARK OCEAN WITH YOUR DIGIVICE AND RECEIVE YOUR NEW IDENTITY!!**"  
  


Davis nodded before stepping into the black waters until his disappeared beneath them. Dragomon's red eyes began to give off a crimson light as the spot Davis had sunk under emitted a black light. Finally, the waters parted and Davis emerged clothing similar to his old ones, but totally black with a black and red cape. On his head were a pair of dark goggles. _I bet Tai will flip when he sees me with these babies._ He looked at his hand and saw that his D-3 was now black, more so than Ken's used to be.  
  


Dragomon smiled darkly. "**NOW, ALL YOU NEED IS A REPLACEMENT FOR THAT WEAKLING VEEMON.**"  
  


Just then, Arukenimon returned, with the requested number of spires floating above her. Dragomon raised his hand at them, and said, "**WITH THESE ONE HUNDRED SPIRES OF EVIL, I CREATE YOU…**"  
  


The spires swirled around and merged together into one big lump before shrinking down and changing form into that of a familiar Digimon Davis recognized.  
  


"**ARISE, BLACK AGUMON!**"  
  


The little dark Digimon opened its gold eyes and looked at Davis. "I am yours to command, sire," it said, bowing low.  
  


Davis raised an eyebrow. "Dragomon, how can he be of any help against the 11 other kids?"  
  


"**POINT YOUR DARK DIGIVICE AT HIM AND SAY 'DARK WARP-DIGIVOLVE!' THEN YOU WILL SEE HOW.**"  
  


Davis shrugged, but obeyed. "Dark warp-digivolve!" A black light flew out of the small screen and hit Black Agumon.  
  


"BLACK AGUMON, DARK WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO… BLACK WARGREYMON!"  
  


The small Digimon soon became a larger one in a flash, bypassing the Black Greymon and Black MetalGreymon stages to become Black WarGreymon.  
  


Davis was ecstatic. "OH YEAH! That's great! Let the reign of the Digimon Overlord begin!"  
  


Dragomon grinned even more. _Too bad for you it will not last for very long._   
  


  
  


***

  
  
  


"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN GET USED TO THIS" Rob cried as he, Mimi, and Sora rode on Birdramon's back over the Digital World. He was gripping the Digimon's back really tight while Mimi was grabbing onto him.  
  


Sora giggled at them. "I thought you and Mimi liked hanging onto each other."  
  


"Oh ha-ha-ha, Sora!" Mimi muttered. "You know I'm not used to flying like this!"  
  


Birdramon sighed, and winced as Rob tightened his grip on her feathers. "We're almost there, guys. And Rob, you can stop trying to pull out my feathers."  
  


"Sorry, Birdramon!"  
  


They finally landed a minute later near the cave where the Digi-Egg of Courage and Veemon had been found. Palmon was there, waiting for them to arrive. Mimi leaped off and ran to hug her longtime friend, then introduced her to Rob.  
  


"I found the Egg of Courage inside," Palmon said to Rob. "It's like no one ever moved it from there, and I can't budge it."  
  


Birdramon changed back into Biyomon and they all walked into the cave until they found the Egg lying on a small mound of dirt. Rob stepped forward to it, then kneeled down to pick it up. To his surprise, he lifted it without any trouble. "That was a little too easy," he said, worried.  
  


Suddenly, a mixture of orange and blue light shot up from the spot the Egg had been in. A small shadowy form appeared from the light, and then it changed into Veemon, who looked over at Rob. "Do my eyes deceive me? ROBBIE!" The Digimon leapt at Rob and tackled him and the Egg to the ground. The girls chuckled at this while the light faded away.  
  


Rob sat up and looked at Veemon. "Then it wasn't a nightmare. You were real!"  
  


"Yep! Man, you sure have grown. Glasses, deeper voice, I kinda like you this way."  
  


It was then Mimi realized something. "Rob, you and Veemon know each other?!"  
  


Rob got up, holding Veemon and the Egg. "It's a long story, Mimi. But that'll be for another time. Veemon and I have some catching up to do, and I'd like to see what he looks like as this Flamedramon you guys told me about."

Veemon hopped down from Rob's arms and walked away a bit before turning around to face his friend. Rob held up the Egg and said what Gennai had told him to say. "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  


An orange light emitted from the Digi-Egg of Courage and a beam flew out and struck Veemon before the Egg merged with him.  
  


"VEEMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… FLAMEDRAMON!"  
  


Rob's jaw dropped at the sight of the Armor Champion. "Wow! Not as big as your regular Champion form, but that's too cool!"  
  


Flamedramon said, "Wait until you see me as Raidramon or Magnamon. That is, once we get the other Digi-Eggs." He then changed back into Veemon, and the same orange light flew into Rob's hand and formed his D-terminal. He opened the little screen and saw the little symbol of the egg on it.  
  


"Well, now it'll be easier to carry those three Eggs. And I can even access my e-mail from this. Hmm… dad says they're flight's been delayed, so they won't be in Japan until the day after tomorrow. That means we have the rest of today and tomorrow to ourselves, Mimi. Also, your parents say 'hello,' and 'both of you behave yourselves.' What do they think we could do?"  
  


"Do you really want an answer to that?" Sora shot at him before cracking up.  
  


Both Mimi and Rob blushed.  
  


**End Episode 6**

******************************************

**_Next: _****FLASHBACK TIME! Rob and Demiveemon tell Mimi about how they first met years ago in the small village of Elysburg, PA, and the first time Veemon became his Champion form… Meanwhile, after seeing Davis and Black Wargreymon training, a jealous Arukenimon gets an idea to create three old enemies of the Digi-Destined, but against Dragomon's wishes. Will the kids ever learn of Davis' scheme of revenge, or be able to face both Black Wargreymon and Arukenimon's terrible trio?**


	7. Episode 7: Memories and Scars

DIGIMON: THE NEW PATH **__**

DIGIMON: THE NEW PATH

Ep. 7: Memories and Scars

Last time: Rob and Mimi met with the others sometime after Davis was rejected from the Digital World and they were contacted by Azulongmon. He told them that they needed to find Veemon, the three missing Digi-Eggs, and the Crest of Miracles in order to find a way to defeat Dragomon. Meanwhile, Davis was brought before Dragomon, who made Davis the Digimon Overlord and created Black Agumon from one hundred control spires as his partner. In the end, Veemon and the Digi-Egg of Courage were found, but the task was far from over…

After clearing things up with the hotel clerk about their parents, Mimi returned to Rob and her room to find Rob on his bed with DemiVeemon asleep on him. She closed the door quietly before walking over to the bed and sat beside him. "He really does like you," she commented.

Rob smiled at her, then at his Digimon. "Well, we're old friends. It's been… I think about 8 years since I first met him." He stopped as Mimi laid down near him.

"Please tell me," she said, batting her eyes at him.

Rob smiled. "You have but to ask, my goddess. It was back in my hometown of Elysburg, PA. I was 7, I think, and it was the summer of 1994…"

***

Young Robbie Gittler watched as his older sister Katie played solitare on their father's computer. It was about 9 PM, close to their bedtime, but he was fixated on watching the game. Eventually, Katie won and shut the game off. "Go to sleep, squirt," she said as she left, turning out the light behind her.

Robbie was now alone, staring at the multi-colored screen in the dark. He turned to leave, but then the monitor turned to static. Just then, there appeared on the screen a large egg. It was a sky blue egg, with a gold symbol on its front. Robbie watched it as the egg flew out of the screen and into his arms.

"ROBBIE! BEDTIME!"

Hearing his mom's voice, Robbie took the egg and carefully took it to his room, and right into bed with him. _I wonder what's in here,_ he thought as he fell asleep.

***

Someone's voice woke Robbie up late that morning, and it wasn't his mother.

"Wake up!"

The boy opened his eyes to see a pair of black eyes staring right back at him. The eyes were attached to what seemed to be a blue ball with a floppy tentacle on its head. It smiled. "Good morning!"

Robbie blinked. "Who… are you? What happened to that egg I had?" He sat up and looked to see several eggshell pieces on his bed where the blue ball sat/stood.

"I'm called Chibomon. I'm a Digimon. What's your name?"

"My name's Robbie. Uh, how did you get out of my dad's computer? And what's a Digimon?"

"I dunno how, since I was a Digi-Egg at the time. Digimon is short for Digital Monster."

Robbie frowned. "I thought monsters were big and scary."

Chibomon shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Not all monsters are like that. At least, not me. I just wanna be your friend."

This made Robbie smile. "Okay! I'll go down and get you something to eat. Wait here, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, Robbie climbed out of bed and left the room to go downstairs.

Chibomon took this opportunity to look around the room. There lots of clothes and toys scattered about the room, making it a bit messy. _Wow! This is a neat place!_ Hearing someone coming up the steps, Chibomon hid under the covers of Robbie's bed.

"Chibomon, where'd you go?"

It was Robbie. He had come back with a bag of cookies.

***

Mimi was astonished. "That was about the same way Kari and Tai met their first Digimon, except it couldn't talk until after it first Digivolved."

"Well, Chibomon didn't become DemiVeemon until after he I gave him some soda to drink. I had to wait until mom left for the store and Katie left to go to a friend's house. That was when the fun began. We played with my toys and watched TV, but we had several close calls buy the messes he made. Fortunately, my folks blamed it on the cat. Then, later that night, something happened. My folks were at a party and my sister was sleeping over at a friend's place, so we were left alone…"

***

Robbie brought DemiVeemon to the computer room and pointed at the screen. "Your egg came from outta there," he said.

DemiVeemon blinked. "I wonder how I did that?"

"Well, the screen turned to static… like that!" Robbie pointed as the monitor as the same event that occurred last night was happening again. Only this time, it wasn't an egg that was forming on the screen.

DemiVeemon frowned. "Robbie, I think we'd better turn off the computer. Like now!"

"I can't. Daddy wants it on all the time. Why?"

"There's another Digimon coming… and I don't think he's gonna be friendly!"

However, before either of them could get away, two large brown hands reached out of the screen and grabbed them both. "DEMIVEEMON!" Robbie screamed as they were both pulled into the screen and into another place. As they were being pulled through, DemiVeemon began to glow with white light and changed form again.

"DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… VEEMON!"

Suddenly, the two found themselves in a deep, dark forest. They looked to see a large brown bear-like creature holding them in his hands. "I am MudFrigdimon. I hate little Rookie Digimon and I hate little kids, so I'm gonna get rid of you two right now!"

Veemon quickly broke free. "I won't let you hurt my buddy! VEE HEADBUTT!" The little Digimon then leapt headfirst and rammed into MudFridgimon's skull hard, causing the evil Digimon to release Robbie.

"Let's get outta here!" Robbie cried, and he and Veemon ran away deeper into the woods.

MudFridgimon shook his head and then chased after them. "You can run, you little pests, but you can't hide!!!" He smashed down every tree in his path to find them.

Veemon looked back to see falling timber heading for Robbie, and gasped. He leapt at his friend to push him out of the way, not caring what would happen to him. Again he began to glow and felt himself changing. "LOOK OUT, ROBBIE!"

The boy looked to see a tree coming towards him, and froze. He shut his eyes and waited for the end, but then he felt a strong breeze.

"You're safe now, Robbie," a deep voice spoke. The boy looked to see a familiar set of eyes and blue skin. "DemiVeemon?"

"Close. Call me ExVeemon."

Robbie then looked to see that they were flying high above the forest. "Wow! MudFridgimon won't think to look for us up here!"

"MUD BALL!!!"

A large chunk of mud suddenly flew up and hit ExVeemon in the stomach, hurting him a little and causing him to fly lower to the forest. "Then again," he said. "We didn't count on his Mud Ball attack. But, I have an attack of my own!" He landed on the ground and carefully placed Robbie down. "Stay behind me, and say good-bye to the mud monster." The boy hid behind ExVeemon's leg as MudFridgimon appeared, knocking down a few more trees.

"I have you now, brats! No more mister nice Digimon! HEAVY PUNCH!!"

ExVeemon crossed his arms over his chest where a large X was, and it began to flash. "Chew on this! X-LASER!!" He uncrossed his arm and a laser beam shaped like an X fired from his chest. The beam hit MudFridgimon's incoming fist, tearing it apart along with the rest of him. He roared out in pain as he was broken down into data and disappeared.

Robbie looked up at ExVeemon and smiled. "Thank you, ExVeemon. But, I wanna go home now." Just then, he found himself back in his dad's office. "ExVeemon?" He looked around, but found that he was alone. The computer monitor was normal, too. _Did I just imagine it all?_

Just then, his father came into the room. "What are you doing up, Robster? You should be in bed." Robbie nodded, and then rushed out to his room. The Digi-Eggshell pieces that were there that morning were nowhere to be found as he crawled into bed. _I guess I did imagine it all…_

***

"…And that was it. I never saw Veemon again until now. I just assumed it was either my imagination or a bad dream, since I later had nightmares of a big, black bear chasing me."

"You mean the one from that old 'Peanuts' movie?"

Rob blushed. "Well, yeah… but I was only a kid."

Mimi giggled before hugging Rob around the neck. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?"

"So are you two guys going steady?"

Rob and Mimi looked to see DemiVeemon looking back at them and smiling. "Well? Inquiring minds wanna know. And don't try to deny it from me! We've already got enough guy/girl trouble with TK and Kari."

***

"TERRA DESTROYER!"

Arukenimon snorted as she watched the new Digimon Overlord and Black WarGreymon training their new powers of destruction on several control spires set up in the Dark World. _We shouldn't be relying on this human and only one Digimon,_ she fumed. _Nor should we waste perfectly good control spires by using them for target practice! Dragomon said not to interfere with his training… but he did not say I couldn't go after the Kids alone._

Quickly walking away, the female Digimon walked through a portal into the Digital World into a desert filled with fresh control spires. A sinister plan formed in her mind as she pulled out thirty strands of her hair. "Three Ultimate level Digimon should be enough. After all, they can no longer Digivolve to Ultimate without their crests. And without the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles, there will be no Magnamon this time. SPIRIT NEEDLE!"

The thirty strands of purple hair flew from her hand, each one striking a control spire and sinking into it. The hit spires were collected into three groups of ten and melted together to form three familiar Digimon.

"Those kids had more trouble with these three Digimon alone, so together, my terrible trio will finish them off before the 'Digimon Overlord' and Black WarGreymon finish their training. Tomorrow will be the day…"

Little did Arukenimon realize that she was being watched from a nearby mountainside. It was what looked like a man but with Blue robes and a blue hat. "_Yes,_" he whispered. "_Tomorrow will be the day, but not for your triumph, dear sister…_"

***

The next day found Rob, Veemon, Mimi, Palmon, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon in the desert where the Digi-Egg of Friendship had been discovered. TK checked his D-3. "It's not too far from here," he said. "We'll just fly around and… Oops! I forgot not all of us can fly."

"Oh really?" Rob pointed his D-3 at Veemon. "You up to it, buddy?" He got his answer as Veemon began to glow. "I'll take that as a 'yes, I am.' Go for it!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… EXVEEMON!"

Everyone but Rob was shocked as Veemon grew. His limbs and horn grew longer, and two of his five fingers of each hand were gone. On his chest was a large V with two short legs at the bottom, making it look like an X. Two white dragon wings sprouted from his back, completing his change. "So," he said. His voice was much deeper than before. "What do you think?"

Rob smiled. "You look better than I remember, ExVeemon. You up to carrying two people?"

"Will never know until I try." The large Digimon knelt down. "Hop aboard!"

Mimi and Rob got on ExVeemon's back while Patamon and Gatomon armored up into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon and gave TK, Kari, and Palmon a lift. They all flew over the desert, searching for the cliff that bore the large Crest of Friendship. That had been the spot where the Digi-Destined had found the Digi-Egg of Friendship, and that would be where the Egg would have been returned.

Mimi smiled as she held onto Rob. "It seems you're more at ease flying on ExVeemon's back than yesterday with Birdramon."

"That's only because we're not up so high as last time."

TK looked at them as he flew on Pegasusmon's back. _I always thought Joe or Izzy would become Mimi's boyfriend… then again, I had similar thoughts about Kari and I. Still do, too… but not as much. After what happened with Davis, I doubt she knows what love is._ He resumed his gaze to the front._ At least we're still friends, and are trying to mend the damage between us._

To his right, Kari and Palmon rode on Nefertimon alongside of him. She also saw Rob and Mimi together, which made he look at TK. He didn't notice her looking at him as he was lost in thought. _Well, our friendship's begun to heal up… but now I think he doubts what love really is, and it's all my fault! Why couldn't I see that he really had more feelings for me than he was letting on?! Now I'm scared to tell him I'm in love with him. I just hope time will heal this all soon._

"There it is!" TK shouted while pointing down. "The cliffs of Friendship! That's where the Egg is!" He flew down on Pegasusmon, followed by the others on Nefertimon and ExVeemon. Sure enough, the small crater with the Digi-Egg of Friendship was there.

Rob and Mimi got off before ExVeemon changed back into Veemon. They walked over to the crater. "So," Rob said. "The Digi-Eggs differ with each Crest. Weird."

TK scratched his chin. "Actually, we haven't found the Digi-Egg to go with Ken's Crest of Kindness. Maybe we'll find it, or it'll find us like with the Egg of Sincerity."

Rob walked down and bent over to pick the Egg up. He took it in both hands, but it wouldn't lift. _Oh, a wiseguy, eh?_ He kept pulling, but failed to budge it. "I think it's glued down or something. I can't lift it!"

"Whoa, déjà vu!" Kari said. "This happened before, though Davis eventually started acting like a friend and lifted the Egg. Mimi, you try lifting it."

Mimi stared at her. "Why me? I don't have a D-3 like you guys do."

"Because TK and I haven't been exactly friends since recently…"

"Say no more. I'll give it my best." Mimi walked down to beside Rob and tapped his shoulder. "Lemme try it, Sweetie." Rob moved aside and Mimi bent down to pick up. She also couldn't lift it up. "Wow, this thing is stuck down tight!"

"GIGA BLASTER!"

The shout made everyone look to see two strange missiles heading for the cliff. An explosion upon impact caused an avalanche of rock to fall towards the group. "AM-SCRAY!" Rob shouted as he pulled Mimi away just in time. Veemon looked in the direction the missiles had come from, and gasped.

"HOLY SMOKE! IT'S METAL-GREYMON, AND HE'S BACK TO BEING BLUE AND BAD!"

The others looked, and there indeed was the blue Metal-Greymon flying at them. Only this time, he didn't have a Dark Spiral on him anywhere. He roared at them as he stared with pale yellow eyes.

"It must be a Digimon created from control spires," TK said. "We'll have to destroy it and fast!" He tried to mount back onto Pegasusmon, but then the earth began to shake.

Out from a patch of sand a few kilometers off, another Digimon rose up and glared at the kids. It was Skull-Greymon, also without a Dark Ring or Spiral on him. His red eyes gave Mimi chills as she remembered her first sighting of this killer. "Oh God, not him again!"

"And that's not all, kiddies!"

The group looked again to see yet another familiar evil Digimon, Kimeramon, flying towards them. Upon his back rode Arukenimon in her human guise. "Now this is a proper reunion of some of your deadliest foes," she said. "Evil Metal-Greymon, Skull-Greymon, and Kimeramon; the ultimate trio of terror. Once you four kids are out of the way, the others will fall faster than dominoes. Kill them!"

Rob pulled out his D-3. This would be his trial by fire, and if he failed… he didn't want to even think about the consequences.

****

End Ep. 7

__

Next: Ken and Stingmon arrive to lend a hand, but even with their help and the power of the Digi-Egg of Friendship, is it enough to face off three deadly Ultimates? Azulongmon sends help from his limbo prison, and the mystery figure reveals himself, much to the horror of Arukenimon. Is this new figure friend or foe?


End file.
